


When You're Home

by ezranifying



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, i love this please read it, it's a bunch of ideas ive had since i saw the trailer and the theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezranifying/pseuds/ezranifying
Summary: Shiro has come home along with the paladins of Voltron, and Adam is in the waiting room waiting to enter to see him. This is Adam remembering what happened since Shiro left.





	When You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently 12:14am, and I have been writing this since 11:30 something. as soon as i saw the theories i had to start writing, and i can't wait until tomorrow to post this. so if there are typos and grammar issues im sorry, im tired, i can't help what happens at midnight.

Adam left foot fidgeted as he waited outside the hospital room. He was told that they came back to earth in one piece, but the doctors what to examine them and see if they were okay. Whatever. Adam didn’t care he just wants to see Takashi, he just wants to physically see him for himself. Adam will determine whether or not Takashi was okay. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do, honestly. Adam didn’t know what he was going to say, how Takashi was going to react, how Adam was going to react. The last time they saw each other they were screaming. Adam gave Shiro an ultimatum: him or the mission, and Takashi chose the mission. He chose the fucking mission and ended up dead. 

Dead? Can Adam even say that? He remembers the day he saw the news. “The Garrison Three Go Missing? Takashi Shirogane, Sam Holt, and his son Matthew Holt have been reported missing after not responding to transmissions”. That one wasn’t so bad. If he’s missing, then he can be found. He would be found. Adam had hope. A couple months later, the news came out again. “Garrison Three claimed dead after many months of searching”. Adam didn’t believe it, he went through all the stages of denial. He’d even leave their door unlocked just in case Takashi came home, but lost the key and wanted to come in. There was no way that he was dead. His Takashi Shirogane.

Adam couldn’t help but blame himself. “I should’ve gone with him,” he’d tell himself over and over again. “I shouldn’t have gave him the option. He should’ve listen to me and stayed. I wish he stayed. I wanted him to stay. He should have stayed.” 

He had to move out of their shared apartment for a while. Everyday when he was in there, it was like Takashi was there too. He was going insane. He’d talk to Takashi as if he were still there. He’d play their favorite songs and dance to them like Takashi was still there. He’d rant about his day, and somehow Takashi would give him advice, but it would be stupid advice because it was really Adam just talking to himself. He missed Takashi so much. It was so hard. 

He got mad at the Garrison, oh he wa so pissed at the Garrison. 

“How the fuck do you lose a whole ass person. Takashi is a GROWN man, he’s not stupid. There’s something wrong with your technology, look again. TRY HARDER!” He’d scream at the top of his lungs.

“Adam we’re doing everything we can,” they’d try to calm him down. 

“NOT EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE ISN’T HERE!” 

It hurt, it hurt so much. To go everyday knowing that he was still out there, but seeing the evidence, it makes sense as to why everyone would assume he was dead. 

Adam specifically remembers Katie. Little Katie Holt. Adam loved that little genius, but he also felt her pain. Adam lost one person, but Katie lost two. Katie looked up to her father and brother, Matt would give Katie tours of the Garrison sometimes, and Adam remembers little Katie holding her father’s hand around the Garrison. Katie was broken. Adam admired how Katie did everything to try to get them back. She even snuck onto the database to get information, which in turn resulted to her getting kicked out, but the funny part is that she came back. Adam loved her determination. Then she went missing too.

Katie’s little group filled with the boy that Keith used to talk about, and another child. Adam thinks that broke the Garrison most of all, because now we had six people missing. Adam remembers the day the Garrison had to bring in their families to tell them their children went missing. Keith’s friend’s family didn’t take it so well, it was heartbreaking. Colleen Holt especially was broken. Before it was just her and Katie, but now it was just her. Colleen’s entire family went missing, her whole heart. How does one even deal with that?

Adam was broken more too. Keith was gone. Takashi took Keith under his wing. Takashi raised him, Adam helped occasionally, but it was all Takashi. Takashi taught him how to ride the motorcycle, how to act, how to be who he truly was. Keith was Takashi’s heart, and they were a package deal. Takashi would go to the ends of the earth to protect Keith. When Takashi went missing, Keith dropped out of the Garrison. It’s understandable. If your mentor leaves, who will be your voice of reason? Adam would visit Keith from time to time, make sure that he was eating. They both suffered the same lost; they lost their family. Takashi was their family. 

Adam honestly felt empty inside, there were times when he wouldn’t eat. He couldn’t do anything. He just missed the both of them so much, the Sam came back in some weird futuristic spaceship. He told Adam that Shiro was alive, and functioning. He told him that Keith was there, along with Lance (the boy that Keith talked about), Pidge and Hunk. That was a joyous day. Adam couldn’t remember the last time he smiled before that day, but that day he was singing. Adam knew it. He knew that Takashi would never get himself killed, Takashi wasn’t a dumb. 

Now he’s here, outside the hospital room in the Garrison, waiting. Time goes to slow. The clock on the wall wouldn’t move from 6:30. Maybe the clock was broken. 

“Adam,” the nurses’ voice rang through Adam’s ear. Adam didn’t realize how out of it he was. “You can come in now.” Adam springed out of his chair, because that’s all he wanted to hear, but then the anxiety came.

‘What if Takashi’s mad at me? What if Takashi doesn’t remember me? What if Takashi hates me?’.

Adam slowly walked into the room the see the 4 teenagers and Takashi just laughing. Hunk was devoring pizza, like he hadn’t eaten anything in years. Pidge is typing away at a laptop, Lance is complaining about jet lag, and Adam’s family is talking like they hadn’t come from outer space. Did Takashi dye his hair?

Adam moves closer to Takashi. Takashi doesn’t notice him because his back in turned against Adam’s direction. Adam wanted to just turn around. Takashi looked so happy and Adam didn’t want to ruin that. 

“Takashi?” Adam says loud enough to be heard if you really listened. Takashi stops his conversation, as if he’s having a sense of deja vu. Takashi turns around to meet Adam’s eyes. Takashi’s eyes dilated, even though they still looked dazed as if he’s been through something. 

“Adam?” Takashi says in disbelief, and Adam let’s out a mini sigh of relief.

The room falls silent. 

Takashi jumps out of the hospital bed and runs towards Adam, it’s the first Adam has seen Shiro run in a long time, and Takashi wraps his arms around Adam which caused Adam to melt into his arms. Adam didn’t even realize it, but he was crying. Now he’s sobbing as he wraps his arms back over Takashi. 

“I’m so sorry,” Takashi says into Adam neck, and Adam pulls away from the hug to look at Takashi in the eyes

“No I’m sorry. I never should’ve yelled at you before you left, and I know how important this mission was to you…” Adam takes a deep breathe to fully absorb Takashi. “I’ve missed you so much. So so so much. So so so so much,” Adam kissed Takashi’s face between the so’s. 

“I’m so happy to see you,” Takashi smiles. 

“Yeah me too. I like the new hair do,” Adam laughs. 

“Thanks I got it when I came back to life.”

“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? feedback is greatly appreciated? is this where i plug in my twitter? sure why not.  
> twitter: @hemmifying  
> tumblr: @ezranifying


End file.
